Goodbye
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Tucker has a secret, but now things are changing and its time for them to come to light.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Tucker POV**

I walk in to my house late after patrol, it went a lot later than planned because of the freaking Box Ghost. Sometimes I swear it would be easier to make some sort of under skin/Ectoplasm tag to put in the bad guys, I bet I could set them so they can't come through portals.

Maybe some sort sensor that would bounce off portals, create a ghost shield that blocks them automatically? That could work, maybe I should give this a go, the getting them in the bad guys will need some kind of delivery system…

"Why were you out so late?" Mom demands, the hallway light turning on.

On I am in deep shit, "Mom!" I look to the clock, "Why are you still up? Its 4 in the morning. I thought you had that thing in the morning."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay dumb question" I agree, backing away from her look.

"I bet you were out with those friends, are they still here?" she asks, looking out the window.

"No, they went to get ice cream on their way back" I raise my own eyebrow, why did Mom use a code phrase for are we alone? Also, I need to ask for a new reply, one for midnight talks, ice cream would be suspicious if anyone was listening in right now.

Mom takes a Kimoyo Bead off her bracelet and presses the it to take out any possible bugs within a 50-foot radius, "_Okay we should be clear"_ she nods to herself in Xhosa, our first language.

_"What's going on Mama?"_ I ask in the same language, happy to use my first language again, since its been 6 months since the last time.

_"The King, T'Challa is calling us back son" _Baba speaks, walking in.

_"What!"_ I jump up, _"Why? We've been here for 7 years watching the Americans. Why do they want us back now?"_ I've been living in the US since I was 9, I won't say it but this is more of my home than Wakanda and I'm not sure if I really want to go back.

_"King T'Challa is revealing the truth of Wakanda to the world in a week and does not think it wise to still have spies in other countries at this time."_

"What!" I jump, speaking English. No way, we've stayed hidden since forever and were coming out now? "Why the hell now?"

Mama and Baba share a look, _"B'Tahi"_ Mom says my real name softy_, "We did not tell you before but…. someone tired for the throne. He was planning to send weapons out around the world and wanted us and other War-Dogs to handle them on our end."_

Oh Bast, _"I'm guessing the King stopped him?"_

Baba nods, _"But the King also had a change of heart on our countries stance with the world while dealing with this threat."_

I reluctantly nod my understanding, that's good at least we should be sharing with the world, "_Okay, I'll pack my stuff, but I need to talk to Sam and Danny first. Tell them what's going on."_

"Absolutely not!" Mama glares, going back to English "The reason we are going now is so no one finds spies when they look. If you tell your friends and they tell someone else it could be a political nightmare for the King."

"So your not going to tell your best friends your going away?" I cross my arms, Mam-thinking in English, gotta use American words (its something my tutors insisted on to help avoid mistakes while talking undercover) Mom spends most of her spare time chatting with her 3 bests friends, the idea that she won't even tell them she's going away is laughable.

Dad puts a hand on Mom's shoulder when she looks away, _"Its alright Nalle"_ he smiles in Xhosa, "Were not saying none of us have friends here" Dad speaks in English now, "And we will tell them were leaving but we can't tell them were we are going."

I don't want to lie even more to my friends, I hate keeping what I do from them, "What am I saying?" I sigh.

"My great aunt in London just die" Mom answers, "We are going for the funeral and to fix up a house she left us, we'll keep everyone updated and talk to them regularly for the next six weeks or so then will be telling people we've fallen in love with the house and the city and, though it was a hard choice are staying there for good. Then slowly lose contact with every one over the next year, got it?"

"Yeah, got it" I sigh, heading up to my room.

"Pack like you would for a 2 month trip" Dad calls to me, "We'll have everything else packed up and sent to us when everyone knows we're moving."

"We leave in 3 hours!" Mom adds, "Oh and don't think your not in trouble for coming home so late!"

I show a thumbs up behind me, not really caring about being grounded right now and keep going up.

Then straight out the window and down the fire escape, I've wanted to tell Danny and Sam the truth for years and I know that there's no way they would ever rat us out as spies. I have to tell them now before I never get the change.

When I get to Danny's house I sneak up to Danny's room, (take out the bugs I know Vlad has here) and go in, not surprised to find Danny and Sam making out on his bed.

"Guys!" I call climbing in the window.

They jump away from eachother, "Tucker!" Sam speaks, "I thought you went home?"

"Same with you" I smirk, "What happened to getting homework done before school?"

"Umm" she looks to Danny "Danny needed a hand getting his finished on time too" she shrugs, moving away from him.

"So why are you here?" Danny asks, awkwardly, changing the subject.

I sit down on his desk chair, "I have something I need to tell both of you."

"What's going on?" Danny asks worriedly.

"There's something I haven't told you" I start, knowing there both going to be pissed at me by the end. "I wanted to tell you guys before, but I wasn't allowed."

They share a look, "What couldn't you tell us?" Sam asks me.

"I um…..my family aren't exactly really American" I admit, to their surprised faces, "Me and my parents are from a country called Wakanda. Wakanda likes to keep to ourselves, but our King likes to know what's going on in the outside world, so people know as War-Dogs get Id's in different countries and-"

"Spy" Danny finishes for me in disbelief, "You're a spy."

"Technically my parents are the spies, I just came with cause they didn't want to leave me with my aunt for years" I correct. Though admittedly I have done a few spy jobs over the years.

"And having a kid takes away a lot of suspicion from them before spies" Sam adds, looking as I predicted, pissed off.

"Did you report me" Danny asks suddenly.

"What?" I blink.

"Me" he repeats, "Did you tell your government about my powers or the GZ."

"Never" my heart breaks a little that he would even think that. "Danny I keep these parts of my life separate. I would never sell you out. You should know that."

"Should I?" he raises an eyebrow, looking pissed, "Really Tucker" he says my fake name forcefully, "Is that even your real name or another lie? How much of you is the truth."

No, I look again they're not mad, they're sad I lied to them. "I never wanted to lie to either of you" I promise, "I'm not even supposed to be telling you now but were being recalled."

"Recalled" Sam blinks, "Why?"

"The King died and his son took over" I reply, "I don't know all the details, but he's decided its time we went public to the rest of the world with things we've been hiding and doesn't think having spies all over the world will be too good for relations."

"I'm sorry Tuck, I didn't mean that, I know you wouldn't sell me out" Danny speed forward and hugs me tight. "I'm really going to miss you…..."

"B'Tahi" I finish for him, my real accent shining through, "I'm going to miss both of you too, so much."

Sam joins the hug, "When do you go?"

"2 hours" I look to my watch, "I'm still allowed to talk to you guys for about a year. We got this whole story about moving to London."

Danny smiles, "I look forward to it Ba-Btaha."

"B'Tahi" I correct the horrible pronunciation with a grin.

"B'Tahi" Danny says carefully then smiles when he gets it right.

I hug him again, "Bye guys."

I hug Sam as my phone beeps, "Bast! Baba noticed I'm gone, I gotta go." I can't help looking to my phone, oh I'm going to miss this tech, sure our stuff is more advanced but there's something wonderful about the simplicity of this that I think I'll always love.

I wave walking out the door.

Baba, thankfully isn't to upset I ran off, though I do have to lie about what I said to Sam and Danny. But he let's gets me off lightly and sends off to pack up quick, knowing we don't have much time. I try to go fast but I end up taking a long time to just stare at my PDA's and other tech items, I'm going to miss these things so much, sure my people are more advance but there's an elegance to these primitive designs ours don't have.

I take all the tech I can with me, its not like I can get any of it when I'm back there.

Getting back to Wakanda feels like being on a alien planet with how different to what I've grown use to, and though my parents seem over joyed to be back all I want is to go back home to Amity Park and my friends.

The next six months are pretty sucky, with not knowing any kids my age in Wakanda and dealing with all the training I missed I spend most of my time alone or sore, the only good times are when I text and call my friends.

Though I can't say anything with Mama looking over my shoulder every time she lets me talk to them its nice to hear their voices or just text about the little things. Bast, I miss home.

But there's nothing I can do about that now, with the world still suspicious and pissed at us, there's no way anyone with a Wakanda passport (that doesn't have a royal stamp) is legally getting anywhere near America. And I can't just leave and get in with a fake one, my parents would be pissed and so would the King.

So until everything settles down and I'm old enough to live on my own I have to say goodbye to my friends and my home.

But that by no means means I don't plan to say hello to my real home again one day.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
